Aishiteimasu
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: "Aku heran dengan papa yang sangat dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak romantis pada mama" ungkap Sarada/"Mau mendengar satu kisah cinta yang menarik?"/kini seringai Sarada tercetak di wajahnya yang cantik "Cerita'kan padaku tentang cinta"/SasuSakuSara/family/DLDR/oneshoot


" _Tadaima_ " gadis berhelaianravenitu memasuki rumah minimalis.

Ia melepaskan sepatunya di _genkan_ , kemudian menyimpan sepatu itu di lemari tempat penyimpanan sepatu yang sudah disediakan.

Gadis berusia tiga belas tahun itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sambil terus berjalan.

Rumah ini tetap seperti terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Rumah minimalis yang rapih, bersih, dan tetap kental dengan khas Jepangnya.

" _Okaeri_ ,Sarada- _chan_ " sambut seorang wanita berbadan kecil dengan sedikit helaian _raven_ yang kini mulai beruban.

Wajah wanita itu juga menunjukkan bahwa umurnya sudah tak muda lagi. Di belakang wanita itu muncul seorang pria berbadan tegap, garis wajah yang tegas semakin mempertegas bahwa pria itu juga sudah tidak muda lagi. Garis- garis pada dahinya juga sedikit berkerut menunjuk'kan bahwa pria itu sudah puas merasa'kan pahit manisnya kehidupan.

Sarada― menghampiri kedua orang tua itu. Mereka bergiliran memeluknya penuh kasih sayang dengan senyum yang mengembang. Kedua orang tua ini adalah kakek dan nenek dari Sarada― Mikoto Uchiha dan Fugaku Uchiha― ayah dan ibu dari papanya.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan keluarga. Disana telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Sarada, yang membuat mata gadis yang tengah beranjak remaja itu berbinar- binar.

Setelah acara makan- makan selesai, Sarada, Mikoto serta Fugaku bersantai di halaman rumah. Melihat taman bunga yang indah, sambil bercengkrama hal- hal ringan.

"Jadi, kemana kedua orang tuamu?" Fugaku bertanya sambil bersidekap.

"Mama masih di rumah sakit, sedangkan papa hanya mengantarkan ku sampai gerbang rumah"

Kini Sarada menduduk kan dirinya didekat kakeknya.

"Ia bilang urusannya di kantor masih banyak" tambah gadis itu.

Mikoto datang dengan tiga gelas ocha hangatnya. Ia memberikan tiap gelas pada Fugaku dan cucunya.

"Anak itu benar- benar tidak sopan! Harusnya ia berkunjung terlebih dahulu" geram Fugaku tertahan.

" _Anata_ ,mereka sangat sibuk. Lagipula Sarada kemari untuk berlibur"

Mikoto ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Sarada, mengapit cucu satu-satunya itu di antara dirinya dan Fugaku.

"Lagi pula mereka sudah berjanji akan datang dan menginap beberapa hari setelah tugas mereka selesai" ucap Mikoto sebagai orang yang berusaha untuk tetap netral.

Detik selanjutnya hanya semilir angin yang mereka dengar.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap tanaman bunga-bunga yang sangat indah di taman bunga mereka. Menikmati tiap sentuhan angin yang menyapa kulit mereka.

Sedang Sarada seedari tadi berkutat dengan bukunya, membaca dengan penuh kekhusuan.

"Aku heran dengan papa yang sangat dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak romantis pada mama" ungkap Sarada sambil menutup buku novel yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Di novel karya Hyuuga Devit ini yang berjudul _**Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_ menceritakan betapa seorang pria yang ingin melindungi cinta sejatinya dari kegelapan. Pria ini sangat romantis"Sarada memamerkan buku novel bersampul hitam pekat dengan tulisan ' _ **Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_ ' itu pada kakek neneknya.

"Percayalah, papamu adalah pria yang sangat mencintai mamamu Sarada" kini Fugaku ikut bersuara.

Sarada memandang kakeknya penuh tanda tanya.

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Mau mendengar satu kisah cinta yang menarik?"

Kini seringai Sarada tercetak di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang cinta"

* * *

 _ **.**_

― _ **oOo―**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aishiteimasu Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s),Plot Rush, Drama, Family, Romantic etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

― _ **oOo―**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Angin malam ini begitu menusuk, hingga rasanya menusuk ke dalam tubuh juga menerobos tulang- tulangnya.

Suara HT itu terus terdengar di telinganya yangmemang sangat peka. Petugas- petugas itu saling melaporkan keadaan sekitar yang sedang mereka awasi.

Ini adalah hari liburnya. Piketnya adalah besok. Namun, ia harus tetap siaga meskipun di hari liburnya ini.

Sasuke Uchiha― pemuda berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu menyeruput kopinya pelan. Ia melirik sahabatnya Naruto yang sedang bermain PS dengan gerakkan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

 _Krrrkk... srrkk... ksrrkk..._

" _Sasuke_ " Dengan sigap Sasuke meraih HT nya.

"Siap pak!"

" _Segera datang ke rumah sakit Otogakure, sesuatu terjadi di sana_ "

"Siap pak!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu meraih jaket kepolisiannya, memakai sepatunya serta mengecek persenjataannya.

Naruto menghentikan permainannya, mengikuti Sasuke yang bersiap- siap. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah mobil, mengerahkan kendaraan khusus polisi itu ke arah rumah sakit Otogakure dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Setelah sampai di tempat, mata hitam sekelam malam Sasuke mendapati seorang penjahat yang kemarin pagi ia tangkap bersama Naruto akibat penjambretan.

Penjahat itu di bawa ke RS karena ia berusaha melarikan diri ketika tertangkap. Sehingga, mau tak mau Naruto mengangkat senjatanya setelah memberi peringatan sebaganyak tiga kali. Penjahat itu mendapatkan dua luka tembak pada kaki kanan dan lengan kirinya.

Tapi, penjahat itu kini tengah menyandra seorang dokter dalam masa _coschaap_ yang sedang bertugas memeriksanya.

Sialnya dokter itu adalah dokter yang masih berorientasi dari satu bagian ke bagian lain, tentu saja dokter itu belum begitu paham tentang situasi nyata menghadapi seorang penjahat yang terluka.

Menyadari semua itu, Sasuke mendecih. Apakah para aparat lain yang bertugas mengawasi penjahat itu tak benar- benar bertugas hingga menimbulkan kekacauan ini? Sial!Bagaimana bisa mereka dikatakan sebagai pemerintah yang bertanggung jawab dalam keselamatan publik?

Kabuto― nama penjahat itu. Pria dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan di tangan kanannya memegang sebilah pisau yang pastilah sangattajam. Ia menempelkan pisau itu ke leher dokter yang kini menjadi sandranya.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah dokter muda itu. Kemudian matanya beribobrok dengan mata hijau yang meneduhkan. Mata itu kini balas menatapnya dengan berkaca- kaca seolah meminta tolong. Tentu saja.

"Kabuto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto berkata dengan garang.

Kabuto tersenyum sinis "Menjauhlah pak polisi"

Ia sedikt menekan pisau itu yang membuat sang dokter itu sedikit meringis.

"Atau dokter cantik ini tewas"

Sasuke― dengan santainya justru semakin maju, hal itu justru memancing Kabuto. Pria itu sekarang menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Sasuke.

Ini dia kesempatan.

― _TRAK_

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke langsung menendang tangan Kabuto yang menodongkan senjata. Saat tendangan secepat kilat itu mengenai tangan Kabuto, pisau itu juga terlempar ke tanah yang langsung di amankan oleh Naruto.

Mata Kabuto terbelalak.

Ia tak memiliki lagi senjata. Ia segera mencekik dokter dalam dekapannya. Terus mencekiknya sambil merancaukan kata- kata mengancam pada para petugas.

― _BRUKKK_

" _Araagggghhh_ "

Kabuto terjungkal ketika Sasuke menerjang tubuhnya. Lalu menarik dokter muda itu ke dalam pelukkannya.

Kini Naruto lah yang beraksi. Ia langsung melayangkan beberapa pukulan hingga Kabuto pingsan.

"Sial! Dia harus di beri pelajaran seperti ini" Setelah memberikan pukulan terakhirnya, Naruto lekas memborgolnya.

Petugas yang lainnya membawa Kabuto bersama Naruto. Luka itu akan diobati dan Naruto mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya Kabuto langsung saja dimasukkan ke dalam sel agar tidak merusuh lagi.

Tangan gadis itu terus bergetar. Bibirnya yang ranum itu juga bergetar. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sedikit keras agar tak terlalau bergetar sekaligus mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Ia menahan nafasnya sebentar, ketika tangan dingin pemuda dengan seragam kepolisian itu mencoba mengobati lukanyan. Luka di lehernya kini sedang diobati orang itu.

Padahal ini adalah rumah sakit. Banyak dokter di dalam sana, namun kenapa orang ini yang mengobatinya. Kata- kata itu terus terputar di otaknya.

Gadis dengan jas kedokterannya itu semakin menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa perih menderanya.

 _Ahh_ , padahal ia seorang dokter.

Tapi ini benar- benar sakit. Lagipula ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tragedi penyandraan tadi.

― _TAP_

Sasuke menggenggam tangan dokter muda itu yang saling bertautan.

" _Hoy_ nona" gadis itu kini menatap ke arahnya "kau, baik- baik saja?"

Gadis dengan helaian merah muda dan mata hijau meneduhkan itu terlihat kaku. Pastilah gadis itu masihsyok.

Sekali lagi Padahal ia dokter.

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika dokter itu mengangguk dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. kemudian ia tersenyum melihat dokter itu kini meraba lukanya yang telah tertutup kain kasa.

Belum lagi kini senyum manis yang terpatri di wajah dokter muda itu. Sangat manis.

" _Arigatou_ " ungkapnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Dokter itu sekilas melirik name tagnya.

"Pak Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar dirinya dipanggil ' _ **Pak**_ ' oleh dokter muda ini. Ia jadi gemas. Batinya terus bertanya- tanya, kenapa dokter muda cantik, imut, manis seperti ini memilih bertugas di rumah sakit kriminal? Kenapa tidak di rumah sakit lain saja.

Dokter itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan gerakan lucu.

"Apakah aku cocok di dunia forensik?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

― _TUKK_

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya ke jidat dokter denganname tag 'Sakura Haruno' yang langsung membuatnya mengaduh.

"Pindah saja, kau cocok menjadi dokter anak" sahutnya asal.

Namun reaksi dokter itu justru di luar dugaannya. Mata dokter itu terlihat berbinar dan―

"Baiklah! Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang cocok denganku"

―teriaknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke Uchiha― seorang polisi yang memiliki sifat arogant, congkak, cuek dan beberapa sifat jeleknya itu, ketika bersama dokter yang masih terhitung masih sangat muda ini menjadi sedikit bersahabat atau mungkin lebih baik.

Ia bahkan kini mengacak-acak helaian merah muda dokter cantik itu.

"Aku akan mengambil spesialis anak" ujar dokter muda itu.

Kami-Sama, perasaan apa ini?

Dokter itu melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih ada di pucuk kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah yang berseri- seri.

"Sesungguhnya aku masih belum menetap di sini, dan karena tragedi ini― aku jadi takut"

Gadis itu tersenyum, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sesuai perkataanmu, sepertinya aku memang lebih cocok mengambil spesialis anak" ucapnya menggebu- gebu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda itu memberikan minuman kaleng yang mengeluarkan busa.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nona?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno" balasnya menggebu dengan mata berbinar- binar ketika melihat banyak busa yang keluar dari minuman itu.

Sakura langsung meneguk minumannya. Menyisakan beberapa busa di pinggiran bibir ranumnya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup bibir sang gadis. Setelah itu ia bangkit serta meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan mematung.

Gila, Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Kenapa dengan hanya gerakan-gerakan lucu yang ditunjukan dokter muda ini membuatnya hilang pengendalian diri.

Tapi dalam hatinya, ia memang mulai menyukainya. Jadi sebelum pergi, ia menoleh dan menggerakkan bibirnya, menciptakan beberapa kalimat yang membuat gadis itu melebarkan matanya bulat- bulat.

" _Aishiteimasu_ , Sakura Haruno"

Setelah kejadian penyandraan beberapa waktu lalu dan selesai melakukan tugasnya dan sering berjumpa dengan Sasuke― ia menjadi memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan pemudaitu. Setiap ia berpapasan atau bertemu dengan pemuda itu, Sakura selalu mendengar Sasuke membisikkan kata " _Aishiteimasu_ " ditelinganya serta wajah tampan pemuda itu yang menyeringai semakin membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

 _Ahh_ ~ betapa pemuda itu sangat tertutup dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

― **oOo** ―

 **.**

* * *

Sarada menganga mendengar cerita dari neneknya yang sudah tua itu tetap terlihat cantik.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin papanya yang dingin itu bertingkah romantis seperti di dalam cerita neneknya itu.

Papanya itu di rumah terus memasang wajah datarnya, berbicara seperlunya dan selalu terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan jauh dari kata romantis.

"Itu tidak mungkin" sanggah Sarada cepat.

Fugaku menatap cucu satu- satunya itu sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tidak akan tahu kenyataannya" kakeknya itu mengusap rambutnya sayang "ia adalah orang yang sangat sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui kata- kata, dan topeng datar serta sifat buruknya itu akan terlepas ketika hanya berdua dengan ibumu" jelas Fugaku.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Lalu, bagaimanakalian tahu jika papa tidak terbuka pada kalian dan hanya pada mama terbukanya?"

Mikoto tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat cucu keaayangannya itu semakin penasaran dan ingin tahu secara detailnya.

"Pintalah mamamu menceritakan satu kisahnya bersama papamu, pasti itu sangat menarik"

"Lagipula itu hanya awal pertemuan mereka, mungkin saja masih banyak keromantisan papamu itu sayang" tambah Mikoto dengan nada geli.

Kedua bola mata cucunya kini berbinar- biar. Sarada seolah memiliki ide lain untuk mengetahui keromantisan papa terhadap mamanya. Bukan melalui mamanya, tapi melalui matanya sendiri. Dan ini harus berhasil.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Sesuai rencana, Sasuke bersama Sakura kini berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Sasuke di Konoha.

Sakura yang sudah sangat rindu pada ibu mertuanya itu langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan wanita itu.

Mereka memasuki ruang keluarga, serta makan bersama. Setelah melakukan ritual makan bersama, keluarga Uchiha kini duduk bersantai di depan televisi sambil bercengkrama.

Sarada terlihat antusias menceritakan kesehariannya bersama nenek dan kakeknya beberapa hari lalu pada Sakura. Seperti berkebun bersama, berbelanja bersama dan melakukan olahraga setiap pagi bersama- sama.

Ibu dari Sarada itu tertawa ketika putrinya menceritakan kejadian yang menurutnya lucu.

Dan saat mamanya tertawa bersama Mikoto yang menceritakan kekonyolan tetangga mereka, mata Sarada menangkap papanya yang menatap mamanya berbeda.

 _Astaga_!

Selama ini ia tak pernah sadar bahwa papanya setiap melihat wajah mamanya pasti menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Pandangan papanya pada mamanya itu terkesan lembut dan terlihat bagaimana dari mata hitam itu terpancar perasaan cinta yang luar biasa.

 _Kami-sama_ , kini Sarada tak perlu mencari cara untuk membuktikan kata- kata neneknya.

Ia telah melihatnya sendiri dari cara sederhana ini, dari pandangan sederhana itu. Kemudian ia merasakan hatinya menghangat.

 _Sungguh_!

Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat kedua orang tuanya saling mencintai, meski pun dengan cara yang berbeda dari pada orang lain.

Ia juga kini mengerti kenapa papanya selalu tegas dan terlihat berwibawa terhadapnya. Itu semua karena papanya ingin ia menjadi anak yang benar- benar menghormati kedua orang tuanya― terutama papanya.

Seperti yang saat ini kakeknya lakukan terhadap papanya. Padahal kakeknya itu sangat hangat terhadapnya. Kini ia memiliki ide untuk menjahili papanya.

Sekali- kali, Sarada ingin papanya menyalurkanperasaannya itu di hadapan putri mereka ini.

" _Hey_ , papa" Sasuke menoleh tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Hn_?"

"Apakah papa mencintai mama?"

Kini suasana yang tadinya ricuh dengan tawa antara Mikoto dengan Sakura berubah menjadi hening.

Mereka semua menaruh rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu yang kuat. Bahkan Fugaku pun kini menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sama berminatnya.

Keringat dingin mengalir melalui dahinya. Sasuke merasa ini sebuah jebakkan.

Tapi, memang benar― ia tak pernah mengatakan secara langsung perasaannya di hadapan umum. Jangankan umum, bahkan di hadapan keluarganya seperti saat ini pun tidak pernah.

Baiklah. Baiklah.

Mungkin ia pernah melakukannya. Itu saat pernikahannya. Tapi, untuk sekarang

― _Cup_

Sasuke menarik Sakura yang berada tak jauh darinya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Dan saat itulah Fugaku dan Mikoto kini merasakan perasaan geli dengan sikap anak dan menantunya.

Bukan hanya itu, ekspresi dan wajah pasangan muda itu terlihat merona, meski Sasuke hanya menunjukkan sedikit.

Sedangkan Sarada yang membuat mama dan papanya seperti ini sangat menikmati pemandangan orang tuanya yang bersemu merah.

 _Ahh_ ~ Sarada sangat bahagia.

Sakura dan Sasuke?

Sepertinya sekuat tenaga mereka beruaha mengembalikkan keadaan hati mereka yang tiba- tiba meluap.

Terutama wajah yang terus menerus merona.

 _Sial!_

* * *

 **.**

― **oOo** ―

 **.**

* * *

 _Papaku memang benar- benar tak pandai berkata- kata. Tapi cintanya sangat tulus dan ia sangat mencintai mamaku. Begitupula mama, ia adalah wanita yang hebat, wanita yang mampu menerima papa yang sangat banyak kekurangan di balik topeng perfectnya._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Dan hadir lagi dhe- _chan_ dengan _oneshoot_ nya wkwkwk XD Ini adalah fic dimana dhe- _chan_ pengen para _readers_ merasakan perasaan Sasuke yang mendalam ' _ **ceilaaaahh**_ ' terhadap Sakura :-D _ahh_ , maaf untuk _typo_ dan segala keanehan yang ada di fic dhe- _chan_ ini yaa ^_^

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
